Only You
by Armelle Eira
Summary: Momen ulang tahun seharusnya dilewati bersama orang-orang terkasih. Namun bagaimana nasib Naruto yang diputuskan 2 hari sebelum ulang tahunnya? BL, YAOI, SN


Only You

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto serta semua lagu yang terdapat didalam fic ini bukan punya saya

Rating: K

Pair: always SasuNaru

Warning: OOC, BL, YAOI

Summary: momen ulang tahun seharusnya dirayakan bersama dengan orang-orang terkasih. Namun bagaimana nasib Naruto yang baru saja diputuskan oleh Sasuke tepat 2 hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya!

.

.

.

"Naruto… aku mau memutuskan hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih," ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model rambut yang melawan gravitasi yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

DEG

"ke-kenapa Sasuke? memangnya apa salahku?" tanya sang pemuda blonde sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"….."

"apa karena aku menyebalkan? Berisik? atau karena kau sudah punya orang lain? JAWAB SASUKE! JAWAB!" teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu pemuda didepannya.

"hn," jawab sasuke lalu ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto ditaman tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"JAWABAN APA ITU SASUKE!? HEI SASUKE URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI! KEMBALI DAN KATAKAN ALASANNYA SASUKE!" teriak Naruto kesal. "hiks… kembali Sasuke.. katakan apa salahku.." Naruto pun jatuh terduduk ditempat dimana Sasuke meninggalkannya sambil menangis terisak.

SKIP TIME

Seorang pemuda blonde sedang duduk termenung dibalkon rumahnya. Mata sapphirenya memandang kosong kelangit malam yang bertabur bintang. Tanpa terasa airmata mulai menetes dari kedua manik sapphirenya.

"hiks… kenapa Sasuke?" gumamnya.

Pemuda blonde itu terus menangis hingga tanpa terasa dia jatuh tertidur di balkon yang dingin ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang semakin pudar cahayanya.

KEESOKAN HARINYA..

Naruto terkapar lemas akibat demam diranjangnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi.

"39,6. Kau memang harus istirahat Naruto, demammu sangat tinggi," ucap Sakura, sahabat sejak kecilnya sekaligus seorang dokter muda Konoha Hospital.

"hmmm," gumam Naruto sambil mengeratkan selimut keseliling tubuhnya.

"baiklah sebaiknya kau makan lalu minum obat setelah itu langsung tidur," perintah Sakura.

"…."

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura saat tidak mendapat jawaban. "ah, sudah tidur ya. Biarlah nanti kubangunkan saat makanannya sudah siap." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang memasak didapur apartement Naruto, namun kegiatan memasaknya sedikit terusik saat namanya dipanggil seseorang dari arah pintu dibelakangnya.

"Ino," panggil Sakura kepada wanita berkuncir kuda yang sedang memasak didapur.

"ah, Sakura. Apa anak itu sudah tidur?" tanya Ino sambil mengaduk sesuatu dipanci.

"ya, baru saja dia tertidur," jawab Sakura. "hm, kurang asin," komentar Sakura sambil mencicipi bubur yang dibuat Ino.

"Yak! Jangan dimakan, itu buat Naruto," omel Ino sambil memukul kepala Sakura dengan kain yang ada ditangannya.

"huh! Dasar pelit, padahal aku cuma menyicipi sedikit kan," gerutu sakura sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul ino.

"Sakura," panggil Ino.

"ya?"

"aku kasihan sama Naruto, padahal besok dia ulang tahun tapi Sasuke dengan teganya memutuskan Naruto,"

"ya, aku juga kasihan dengan Naruto tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita hanya orang luar dalam hubungan mereka, yang dapat kita lakukan sebagai sahabatnya hanya menghibur dia agar cepat melupakan kesedihannya," ucap Sakura.

"hm benar juga ya," kata Ino. "nah buburnya sudah siap untuk diantar," ucap Ino sambil membawa mangkuk bubur ke meja makan. Tempat Sakura menunggu.

"baiklah aku antar ya," kata Sakura sambil mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur.

_Still you, you, you, I haven't forgotten you  
>Still you, you, you, I'm still the same, yeah<br>Am I hurting? (I am hurting)  
>I don't know (I don't know), oh no yeah<em>

"ah, sebentar itu ponselku," kata Skura sambil mengambil handphonenya yang berdering.

"moshi-moshi," jawab Sakura.

"siapa?" tanya Ino sambil mendekati Sakura lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke Sakura agar dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. –nguping ceritanya-

"ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"…."

"eh!?"

SKIP TIME

Cahaya mentari masuk menerangi kamar bernuansa orange dimana tokoh utama kita sedang tertidur. Cahayanya jatuh tepat di atas tempat tidur sang pemilik kamar yang masih terlelap dialam mimpinya. Lama-kelamaan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mulai mengusikknya dan akhirnya usaha sang mentari pun berhasil. Pemuda _blond_e kita perlahan-lahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan manik _sapphire_ yang sangat indah kepada dunia.

CKLEK

"kau sudah bangun Naruto?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan rambut sewarna bunga Sakura. "syukurlah demammu sudah turun," ucapnya lagi seraya memegang dahi sang blonde yang terduduk di kasurnya.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur. "jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"jam.. 9 lewat 20 menit," jawab Sakura sambil melirik jam yang terdapat dimeja kecil disebelah ranjang Naruto. "sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang, karena kita sudah hampir terlambat Naru," ucap Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto memasuki kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamar Naruto.

"eh? Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung dari dalam kamar mandi.

"sudahlah mandi saja," teriak Sakura dari arah luar. "oh ya, pakaianmu sudah kutaruh dikasurmu ya Nar," Teriak Sakura lagi, lalu diapun segera keluar dari kamar bernuansa orange itu.

20 MENIT KEMUDIAN….

CKLEK

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sakura. Lalu diapun menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang membaca majalah disofa orange miliknya.

"eng… Sakura, bolehkah aku memakai pakaian yang lain?" tanya Naruto. "aku rasa pakaian ini agak… aneh," lanjut Naruto dengan pelan.

Sakura menutup majalah yang sedang dibacanya dan memandang Naruto dengan seksama "setelan jas putih dengan kemeja pink muda dipadukan dengan sepatu yang bewarna senada dengan jasnya, 'Dia' memang hebat dalam memilihkanmu pakaian. Pakaian itu sangat cocok ditubuhmu Naruto," gumam Sakura.

"eh? Apa Sakura? Bisa tolong ulangi lagi perkataanmu? Aku kurang jelas mendengarnya tadi," ucap Naruto.

"ah, tidak-tidak. Ayo kita pergi, kita sudah sangat telat sekarang," kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari apartement.

"memangnya kita mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Saat ini mereka berada didalam mobil Sakura yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"sudahlah nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Sakura sambil fokus memegang kemudi. "oh ya, pakai ini," perintah Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah kain hitam ke Naruto.

"buat apa?" tanya Naruto bingung saat menerima kain hitam tersebut.

"sudah, jangan banyak tanya, cepat pasang kain hitam itu dimatamu," perintah Sakura.

"baiklah," jawab Naruto pasrah sambil menuruti apa yang Sakura perintahkan.

Mobil Sakura berhenti disebuah bukit kecil yang terletak dipinggir kota Konoha. Sakura kemudian turun untuk membukakan pintu Naruto yang matanya masih ditutup kain hitam. Kemudian membawa Naruto untuk memasuki sebuah lingkaran hati yang terbuat dari kelopak mawar merah. Lingkaran itu terletak tepat diatas puncak bukit yang menghadap kearah padang bunga tulip putih.

"ano.. Sakura, kita ada dimana ya? Kenapa ada banyak angin?" tanya Naruto bingung masih dengan kain hitam yang menutupi matanya.

"nanti kau juga tahu, Naru." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum misterius diwajahnya. "sudah ya, aku pergi dulu Naruto, kuharap kau mau menerimanya ya," ucap Sakura sambil mulai bejalan menjauhi menjauhi Naruto.

"eh? apa maksudmu Sakura? Menerima apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tanya tanya besar dikepalanya. "Hei sakura! Setidaknya lepaskan dulu kain ini," teriak Naruto.

SEMENTARA ITU…

"persiapannya udah beres semua," kata seorang pemuda berambut nanas kepada orang yang berada diseberang teleponnya.

"_bagaimana dengan persiapan yang lainnya?" _

"semua sudah beres, kau tenang saja Suke." Jawab pemuda berambut nanas yang bernama Shikamaru.

"_oke, thanks ya Shika"_ jawab Sasuke.

"hn," balas Shika lalu diapun memutuskan sambungan dengan Sasuke.

"huaaah~ mendokusai na~"

Bukit tempat Naruto menunggu…

Hari semakin beranjak siang, udarapun semakin panas membuat Naruto semakin gelisah berdiri didalam lingkaran mawar tersebut.

"uh… Sakura mana sih? Lama banget… udah capek nih.. mana panas banget lagi," gerutu Naruto pelan sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya menggunakan tangannya. "memangnya ini dimana sih? Boleh lepas jas sama penutup matanya gak ya? Panas nih," gumam Naruto.

Saat sedang asik menggerutu, tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar intro lagu Marry You dari Super Junior yang dimainkan secara instrumental dengan menggunakan piano dipadukan dengan iringan biola serta saxophone dari arah kaki bukit.

"eh? suara apa itu?" gumam Naruto penasaran. "piano? Siapa orang aneh yang memainkan piano ditengah siang bolong ditempat sesepi ini?" kata Naruto penasaran. "sudahlah aku coba pergi lihat saja," gumam Naruto lagi. Naruto yang merasa penasaran akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan lingkaran tersebut namun baru satu langkah dia tersandung batu dan akhirnya diapun terjatuh.

"HUAAA!" teriak Naruto terkejut. Namun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, seseorang menangkap tubuhnya dan membantunya berdiri dengan tegak kembali.

"si-siapa?" gumam Naruto sambil membuka tutup matanya agar dapat melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya. "Sasuke…" panggil Naruto pelan.

"hn," Sasuke pun mengajak Naruto kembali ke lingkaran berbentuk hati dan kemudian menyuruhnya berdiri di dalam lingkaran itu kembali. "tunggu disini sebentar," kata Sasuke kemudian dia berjalan menuruni bukit.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" gumam Naruto bingung. Lingkaran kelopak mawar, lagu yang romantis dan Sasuke yang memakai setelan jas formal berwarna hitam. Serta jangan lupakan tulisan 'Would You Marry Me?' bewarna merah yang terbuat dari ratusan bunga tulip merah yang semakin terlihat mencolok karena posisi tulisan tersebut yang berada ditengah-tengah ribuan tulip putih.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke dari bawah bukit. "DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK YA! SEMUA INI MERUPAKAN UNGKAPAN HATIKU UNTUKMU!" teriak Sasuke. kemudian Sasuke mmulai bernyanyi mengikuti alunan nada yang dimainkan para musisi yang sedang memainkan lagu Found You dari JYJ.

**Honestly, at first I didn't know, though it was an accidental encounter  
>Till now, I've learned more about sorrow than happiness<strong>

Sasuke mulai bernyanyi dengan suara bassnya sambil mendaki bukit dengan perlahan

**Though I was full of tears, I will bring you only laughter  
>I must have finally found my other half<br>My heart is racing like this  
><strong> 

**s**ambil bernyanyi ia mengambil satu persatu bunga mawar yang tergeletak disepanjang jalan menuju ke puncak bukit, seperti di atas batu, ditanah, disela pohon dan lainnya.

**Found you my love, The person I've been searching for  
>I want to share a heated embrace with you ditempat<br>Stay still and close your eyes  
>So I can kiss you on the lips<strong>

**I love you, it's you who I love**

**Found you  
>The one person I'll keep by my side<strong>

sambil bernyanyi Sasuke mjentikkan jarinya dan datanglah seorang lelaki berbaju hitam dari samping Sasuke sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar pink ditangannya.

**Though I had kept my heart closed, I'll give my heart to you  
>I must have finally found my other half<br>My heart is racing like this**

**Found you my love, The person I've been searching for  
>I want to share a heated embrace with you<br>Stay still and close your eyes  
>So I can kiss you on the lips<strong>

Sasuke kembali menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah 4 orang lelaki berbaju hitam lagi sambil membawa masing-masing sebuket bunga mawar putih ditangan.****

**I love you, it's you who I love**

**Found you  
>The one person I'll keep by my side<strong>

**The person who embraced all the painful wounds on my closed heart  
>I want to love you more and more, for eternity<strong>

**Found you my love, The person I've been searching for  
>I want to share a heated embrace with you<br>Stay still and close your eyes  
>So I can kiss you on the lips<br>**

Sasuke kembali menjentikkan tangannya lagi dan munculah seorang lelaki berbaju hitam lainnya tapi tanpa membawa apa-apa ditangannya. Sasuke kemudian meletakkan bunga mawar yang dia ambil ke tangan lelaki berbaju hitam tadi. Kemudian Sasuke serta para lelaki berbaju hitam terus berjalan bersama menuju puncak bukit dengan dipimpin Sasuke yang terus bernyanyi.

**Stay still and close your eyes  
>So I can kiss you on the lips<strong>

**I love you, it's you who I love**

**Found you  
>The one person I'll keep by my side<br>**

Sasuke kembali menjentikkan tangannya untuk terakhir kalinya dan muncullah sekitar10 orang lelaki berbaju hitam yang masing-masing membawa sebuket mawar merah ditangannya.

**Thank you  
>For coming to my side<strong>

Sasuke menyelesaikan nyanyiannya kemudian berlutut dihadapan Naruto yang terpana menatap ratusan bunga mawar yang ada dihadapannya.

"Naruto, disini terdapat 101 bunga mawar pink," ucap Sasuke. "bunga mawar pink memiliki arti percayalah padaku tidak ada orang lain dihatiku, karena hatiku Cuma milik kamu seorang Naru." Kata Sasuke. "365 mawar putih memiliki arti aku panas untuk memikirkan dan mencintaimu setiap hari," lanjut Sasuke. "dan ada 533 mawar merah. Mawar merah berarti aku mencintaimu. Total semua bunga mawar disini ada 999 bunga yang berarti cinta yang bertahan dan selamanya abadi." Kata Sasuke. "dan…" Sasuke mengeluarkan 2 batang bunga mawar merah lagi dan sekotak cincin kehadapan Naruto dan Mengatakan "2 batang mawar merah berarti aku dan kau saling mencintai, 1001 jumlah seluruh mawar yang ada disini maka itu berarti cinta kita abadi untuk selamanya," Ucap Sasuke.

"Naruto, would you marry me?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil membuka kotak cincin yang berlapiskan beludru merah, manmpakkan sebuah cincin emas dengan batu sapphire sebagai permatanya,"

"hiks…" isak Naruto. "kenapa Sasuke? kenapa kau berbuat setega ini denganku? 2 hari yang lalu kau memutuskanku dan sekarang kamu melamarku tepat dihari ulang tahunku! Sebenarnya apa maumu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"hn? Memutuskanmu? Memangnya sejak kapan kita putus Nar?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"hiks d-dua hari yang lalu," jawab Naruto sambil terisak.

" hn, aku belum selesai bicara,"

"be- hiks belum selesai?"

"hn, baiklah kukatakan sekali lagi.. Naru, aku mau memutuskan hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih dan menggantinya dengan hubungan sebagai suami istri," kata Sasuke. "jadi Naru.. would you marry me?"tanya Sasuke sambil berlutut dihadapan Naruto dengan memegang kotak beludru bewarna merah dengan cincin berhiaskan batu sapphire diatasnya. "apa jawabanmu Nar?"

"…." Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian dia mengatakan. "yes, I would"

END

Omake

"Yes, I would" jawab Naruto membuat mata obsidian Sasuke berbinar senang. Saking senangnya Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto erat dan mencium pucuk kepala Naruto berkali kali sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih'

Sementara itu…

Dibalik seuah pohon besar tidak jauh dari puncak bukit, ada dua buah kepala berwarna pink dan kuning sedang mengintip pasangan SasuNaru. Ditangan mereka masing-masing terdapat sebuah kamera dan teropong.

"hah~ akhirnya mereka bersatu ya Sakura. Naruto tidak akan sedih lagi deh," kata Ino kepada Sakura yang ada disampingnya.

KLIK

"ah`~ aku harus abadikan moment ini banyak-banyak!" gumam Sakura excited. "aaaaaaaaa~ Inoooo mereka ciumannnn!" teriak Sakura pelan sambil menjepretkan kamera dengan semangat.

"dasar Sakura," gumam Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalnya kemudian mengarahkan teropongnya kembali ke arah SasuNaru yang sedang berciuman dengan panas.

"KYAA~~ Inooo mereka hot bangettt!"

END OMAKE

A/N:

AAAAAAAAA…. Cerita apaan ini? OAO

Udah deh pertama-tama Eira mau ngucapin OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU NARU-CHAN~ SEMOGA MAKIN MESRA SAMA SASUKE ^_^ dan Eira juga mau ngucapin terma kasih ke readers sekalian karena telah membaca cerita ini. Arigatou ne~

Eira juga mau ngucapin mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya apabila cerita diatas kurang sweet, aneh dll karena sebagai seorang manusia Eira tidaklah sempurna, Eira akan terus belajar dan belajar untuk meningkatkan tulisan Eira.

Sign,

Armelle Eira

Thank you for reading, mind to RnR?

19 september 2014


End file.
